Still Together
by pathtales
Summary: SPOILER: My response to the last episode "Salvage." Spitfire


"Hey." Wally said as he knocked on the bedroom door. He looked in to see her staring out their window.

"Hey." She responded, not bothering to look at her boyfriend of three years. He went and sat beside her and she rested her head on his shoulder. "You shouldn't be here with me. I'll be fine, go to Kaldur."

"Rob and Roy have that covered." Wally said as he put an arm around her. "You need me just as much. I know you blame yourself."

"How could I not?" Artemis stood up frustrated. "I was the field leader; I should have kept a better eye on Aquagirl, on all of the freshmen!"

"You were doing your job." Wally said, standing up too. He put his arms around her and kissed her neck.

"I don't really blame myself, and that's what kills me." Artemis admitted with teary eyes. "I blame the freshmen. They never take training seriously and they fool around during missions. I kept telling them that if they did stop, someone would end up dead. I hate being right."

"I know." Wally said. "They are a different generation. They didn't have to go through what we did. We had to fight and prove ourselves worthy of being heroes, and they have frankly just been handed the torch we lit." Artemis turned around and hugged him hard, grateful that he understood. They stood there at peace, comforting each other in their small apartment they just bought together. They had just started college and they had taken jobs to help pay for it. Granted they were very good jobs because of their connections, but it was still time consuming. To be honest, being heroes had taken a back seat in their lives right now.

"I don't want to do this anymore." Artemis cried. "The whole League thing. The team isn't what it used to be. With all the newbies and the bad break up between Connor and M'gan… it's no longer enjoyable."

"I know what you mean." Wally said. "Connor is always madder than usual and Robin's still hung up on Zatana. Don't even get me started on Kal. They've all turned into buzz kills lately. They're still my best friends, but…"

"I know."Artemis smiled sadly. "It's not like I don't want to stop hanging out with them, it's just between civies and the whole hero thing…"

"We're around them all the time." Wally muttered. They both sighed, saddened by what they were agreeing on. "Maybe we should take a break. Classes are killing me right now…"

"And my boss has been hinting I will be getting a promotion which means more hours…" Artemis added.

"Do we want to?" Wally said. "I'll support you one hundred percent!"

"Same here." Artemis agreed.

"So we'll just take a small break from the hero thing then." Wally sighed sadly.

"Not forever, just a little while." Artemis agreed. They stood in silence guiltily.

"We can't feel guilty about this." Wally said, knowing what his girlfriend was thinking. "The team will understand. As much as I hate to admit it I'm just not happy with them anymore."

"I know, and I hate it!" Artemis said sadly. "I love them all and I love being with them but…"

"Yeah." Wally nodded. "So, how do we want to let them know?"

"How about we just tell the original team." Artemis said. "They'll understand."

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Two years later:

"Hey Z, what's up?" Artemis asked she picked up her cell phone as she cooked diner.

"Hey Arty!" Zatana smiled. "How are, you! I haven't heard from you in a while."

"Yeah, I've been busy with work." Artemis said. "Who knew translators were in such high demand?"

"That's great!" Zatana replied. "How about Wally?"

"He actually just got a great engineering internship." Artemis smiled. "He's out with Dick at the moment though."

"That's nice."

"How about you?" Artemis smiled. "How's the whole League thing going?"

"Alright." Zatana sighed. "It would be better with the rest of you though."

"Yeah, but Wally and I have been out of practice in years." Artemis said. "And the others make since."

"True…Hey, what are you doing next Monday?" Zatana asked.

"I have the day off, why?" Artemis asked.

"I thought you, M'gan, Raquel and I could have a girl's night!" She squealed.

"That sounds like fun." Artemis said. "What do you have in mind?"

"Movies at my place?" Zatana asked.

"Sure, why not." Artemis smiled.

"Great! I have to go though, I'll see you later!"

"Bye girl!" Artemis chuckled. She finished cooking just as she heard the door open and she saw Wally walk in.

"How'd it go?"

"It didn't." Wally sighed. He told her about the failed intervention with Roy and she told him about her plans for Monday.

"Do you miss it?" Artemis asked after a minute.

"A little." Wally admitted. "But honestly I'm just happy with you babe."

"Same you big lug." Artemis giggled as he kissed her lightly. "I've been getting hints, though. From everyone. They seem like they really need us."

"Yeah, I've been getting that since too." Wally admitted. "And with Kaldur now…"

"I know." Artemis sighed sadly. "What do we do?"

"What can we do?" Wally smiled sadly. "If they formally ask us for help we won't be able to say no."

"True." Artemis smiled back. "And with so many heroes off world they really do need us."

"Yeah." Wally smirked. "And besides the freshmen, everyone knows we never really stopped."

"True, we are in shape." Artemis smirked. "We do the small town vigilante thing in our spare time, among our other activities."

"I defiantly enjoy those." Wally grinned. "If we are going back, we have to train."

"I agree." Artemis giggled, knowing where this was going. Wally kissed her deeply and Artemis had to sigh. Five years. More than that, actually, and he still made her heart soar. "I love you." Artemis smiled.

"I love you too babe." Wally smiled.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

A/N: After the last episode I had to write what I thought! IT WAS AMAZING! R&R please and thankyou!


End file.
